


Mouse Trap

by zhyixingie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Hybrids, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, slight age play, slightly daddy kink if you squint but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: For some reason, when Baekhyun heard “mouse hybrid” he figured the tiny boys with giant pink ears wouldstaytiny.In which Baekhyun adopts mouse hybrids Chanyeol and Sehun who get a little bigger than he was expecting.





	Mouse Trap

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically me just being annoyed at all the cat/dog hybrid!aus because i love my tiny pets just as much as dogs/cats (I have 4 mice and a chinchilla and they have just as big of personalities as any dog or cat so there).
> 
> This was basically inspired by the fact that I got two new mice and my friend and I were saying that they reminded us so much of ChanHun because the big one is a goof ball and slightly crazy and the little one is cute and innocent and sweet but can be slightly evil and bite the other mice. So, here we are.
> 
> Also, some photos that were slight inspiration:  
> For heights/hair: http://kpopselca.com/selca/19719_sehun-and-chanyeol-selca.jpg  
> they look so good together though: http://oi57.tinypic.com/15n4oj8.jpg  
> slightly too short shorts: http://68.media.tumblr.com/117a38e4ccb03b2825afe01f182a5b20/tumblr_nrivd9YtZv1rqb1lyo1_r1_1280.png
> 
> This is honestly just crack and was wicked fun to write and idk how it got so long but enjoy~
> 
> disclaimer: i was not in any way trying to say actual Chanyeol or Sehun are dumb. I was trying to stick with fact that mice are simply not the brightest creatures in the world, and I tried to put that into their personalities. plz don't hate me for making them a little naive and stupid.
> 
> [follow me on twitter to watch me slowly die every time i try to write a fic?](https://twitter.com/zhyixingie)

               For some reason, when Baekhyun heard “mouse hybrid” he figured the tiny boys with giant pink ears would _stay_ tiny. He had happily adopted the two rodents from the shelter when he went in looking for a low maintenance, _small_ pet to keep him company in his new apartment. “They’re social creatures,” the woman had told him when he just wanted to adopt the little blonde one. “So you’ll have to take one of his litter mates too.” Baekhyun didn’t really mind taking the brunette mouse too, figuring it would be better since they’d have someone to play with while he was at work. The little boys were adorable with ears bigger than their heads and giant, wondrous black eyes that stared at him in a mix of shock and amazement. Their little noses and tiny hands made Baekhyun coo as he let them climb over him in exploration while he was at the shelter.

               He did not expect the two mice to go from the height of his hip to towering above him – especially not within just a few months.

               He was sure he looked pretty silly as such a short guy, standing barely above 167 centimeters, walking down the street with each hand occupied by holding the hands of such huge hybrids that he barely reached the shoulders of. He always got stares when the three of them went out to eat or to go shopping or to take the two hybrids to the vets. He was sure many people were thrown off by the still-giant ears and long, naked tails they sported that made it obvious they were mice when most people probably assumed to see dog or wolf ears on the giants. Sehun liked to tease his littermate when they got stared at.

               “They’re looking at your huge ass ears,” the blonde laughed.

               “You have the same ears as me!” Chanyeol glared at him over the top of Baekhyun’s head.

               “But yours are massive,” Sehun said, poking the pink flaps attached to Chanyeol’s skull. “They’re way bigger than normal and stick out too much.”

               “No they aren’t!” Chanyeol whined. “Baekie, tell him they’re normal.”

               “Sehun, stop harassing Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighed. He could definitely see where Sehun was getting his material to tease his littermate – Chanyeol’s ears really were way bigger than average. Especially compared to Sehun whose face was the epitome of little with his tiny button nose, scrunchy eyes that turned up when he smiled and his small mouth. His ears, too, were on the small side, so, when the two littermates stood together, Chanyeol looked very weird.

               And, Baekhyun couldn’t for the life of him get a straight answer about what it meant that they were “littermates.” People always asked him about the pair that looked absolutely nothing alike but _had_ to come home with him together and refused to be apart for even a few moments.

               “So are you two brothers?” Baekhyun has asked them when they were still small.

               The two mice glanced at each other before responding (creepily) together, “Kind of.”

               “Do you two have the same mom?” Baekhyun rephrased the question.

               “We don’t know,” they said together again.

               “Then what are you to each other?” Baekhyun asked, frustrated. He had assumed Chanyeol’s dark coloring would lighten to be similar to Sehun, or Sehun would darken to match Chanyeol, but they had perfectly stayed day and night. If anything, Sehun’s hair had turned to almost white while Chanyeol’s hair stayed pitch black.

               “He’s my Sehun,” Chanyeol has said simply.

               “And he’s my Chanyeol,” Sehun had nodded.

               Baekhyun left it at that.

               As strange as the pair were (and really, they were strange – Baekhyun was convinced he could write a horror novel on the two hybrids. He’d lost count the amount of times he had awoken to the two standing next to his bed just staring at him. When he had offered them to sleep beside him, they had giggled and run out without explanation. As they got older they took to cuddling Baekhyun from each side of his bed, but as kids, the two were really fucking creepy.), Baekhyun had to admit that they really were much more low maintenance and easy to handle than other hybrids. Compared to Junmyeon’s dog hybrid Kris, or Kyungsoo’s cat hybrid Jongin, Chanyeol and Sehun were angels.

               Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were constantly complaining about how their hybrids were so needy, constantly seeking attention even when their humans were busy or working, and how they had such strict diets, but the hybrids quickly grew bored and would try to eat things they weren’t supposed to. Chanyeol and Sehun, on the other hand, mostly entertained themselves. Baekhyun would come home to find the two of them playing video games, napping, running around the house together in their games, or play fighting on the floor. They never made much of a mess (somehow) even with them being so huge. And Baekhyun simply had to leave out fruits, dried fruits, nuts, and yogurt snacks for them to eat. The mice couldn’t eat much of anything in terms of human food, but they didn’t seem to need to eat full meals either – they were content with just taking handfuls of snacks every few hours.

               One thing Baekhyun noticed that had to be different from Kris or Jongin though, was the smell.

               “Chanyeol! Sehun!” Baekhyun yelled, stomping into the living room where the smaller of the two was grooming over Chanyeol’s hair. “Your bedroom reeks!”

               “Not our fault,” Chanyeol hummed.

               “We can’t help it,” Sehun shrugged.

               Baekhyun promptly bought the two of them hybrid friendly deodorants and decided bath time was going to be a thing. “Rodents can’t get wet,” Chanyeol frowned at him.

               “You’re not actually a rodent,” Baekhyun said, shoving the two of them into their bathroom. Luckily, he somehow managed to get an apartment nice enough to have a soaker tub – he was sure if they sat with their legs folded they’d both be able to fit. “I read up on it and called Dr. Kim – everyone says it’s completely fine if you two take a bath once a week.”

               “I don’t like the water,” Sehun said, scrunching his nose at the running faucet.

               “Too bad, you two smell like ass,” Baekhyun said simply.

               “That’s cause you’re a human,” Chanyeol whined. “To other mice, we smell fine.”

               “To females we smell good,” Sehun said proudly.

               “Do you see a female mouse hybrid around here?” Baekhyun asked, turning every which way as though actually checking for one. “No? Then you’re not allowed to stink.”

               By the time Baekhyun found out baths were okay, the two of them were fully grown and it had been months since they had taken their clothes off in front of him since they could handle dressing themselves each day and night. The two mice actually seemed shy as they pulled off their clothes and shielded their fronts from Baekhyun as they stood there. “What’s with you two?” Baekhyun asked with a raised eyebrow.

               “We don’t want you to see,” Chanyeol said in a mock whisper.

               “Fuckin’ weird ass mice,” Baekhyun huffed and pointed at the bath.

               He was right. The two of them just fit when they folded up their legs. Their feet touched, but they didn’t seem to mind as they giggled and wriggled their toes together. Baekhyun quickly scrubbed the two giants down with soap and then scrubbed their hair with the special shampoo Dr. Kim had suggested before toweling them both off and sending them on their way.

               Baekhyun shouldn’t have been as nervous as he was when he first got invited to bring the boys to a “get together.”

               “Not a party,” Junmyeon said sternly. “Just some guys from the office and their hybrids – it’s always good for them to meet others that are like them, and Kris needs some new friends, which is why I thought it could be fun.”

               “I dunno,” Baekhyun had said noncommittedly. “Yeol and Hun are mice hybrids – Kris is a Great Dane, I wouldn’t want them getting hurt somehow.”

               “Don’t you always say your mice are huge for some reason?” Kyungsoo asked, grinning at him when Baekhyun shot him a look.

               “Sure, they are,” Baekhyun growled at him before turning back to Junmyeon with an innocent face. “But they’re both still kind of fragile – they’re both so skinny and might not be good at playing with a dog.”

               “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Junmyeon hummed, but Baekhyun knew the older was offended.

               “I’ll ask the boys,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I’ll let them make the decision.”

               When he came home that night he found the two of them curled on their bed (why Baekhyun had invested in two separate beds was beyond him, considering they just pushed the two together and made it one big one). Sehun was laying on top of Chanyeol’s back and biting at his ear, Chanyeol squeaked every time he seemed to bite down harder, and the smaller would just giggle around the flesh that was between his teeth. Again, Baekhyun had no clue what “littermates” really meant since his mice seemed a little too cozy together.

               “Hey boys,” Baekhyun cooed. Sehun immediately got up, releasing Chanyeol’s ear, and slid off the other’s back to sit innocently on the mattress. “How would you guys like to go and meet some other hybrids tomorrow evening?”

               “What other hybrids?” Chanyeol asked, bouncing into a sitting position.

               “A guy from my work is having a little play date for all of the office member’s pets,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I get it if you two don’t want to go.”

               “We want to!” They said in unison (still creepily).

“We get so bored around here,” Sehun sighed.

               “We wanna go make more friends!” Chanyeol cheered.

               So much for his hybrids having his back and getting Baekhyun out of social situations.

               And so, Baekhyun was telling Jun to text him his address the next day at work, promising to be at the house at 6pm sharp. Minseok yelled for someone to bring booze because he wasn’t coming if there wasn’t any, and Baekhyun offered to grab a couple things on his way over.

               “You two aren’t going to the party in that,” Baekhyun said when he got home, pointing at the hybrids who were lazing in front of the tv in only their boxers. They both glanced up at him.

               “It’s hot,” Chanyeol whined.

               “How do you turn on the AC?” Sehun asked.

               Baekhyun walked over to the thermostat and knocked it down a few notches. Sehun and Chanyeol glanced at each other. “Why didn’t we think of that?”

               “Put on some nice clothes,” Baekhyun ordered. “I don’t want anyone thinking you two aren’t well taken care of.” Sehun whined but let Chanyeol drag him off the couch and up into their room. “And no taking any alcohol from anyone!” Baekhyun called, following after them. “And you two better be on your best behavior-”

               “We get it, Baekie,” Chanyeol shooed him away. “We aren’t babies anymore.”

               Baekhyun wanted to bring this statement back to the forefront when the two of them came back downstairs in completely matching outfits – their favorite black polka-dot shirts with jean shorts that were just the tiniest bit too short and showed off a good portion of both of their thighs. “No,” Baekhyun pointed to their bedroom. “One of you put on a different shirt.” Chanyeol came back down in the exact same shirt, but instead of being black it was red. “Fine,” Baekhyun sighed, grabbing his wallet and keys. “Let’s go.”

               After making a pit stop to grab a couple handles, and Chanyeol and Sehun getting yelled at for knocking over a display of toys, they made their way over to the rather large house that Baekhyun’s GPS told them was Junmyeon’s.

               “Wow,” Sehun cooed.

               “Is he rich?” Chanyeol questioned in awe.

               “He works the same goddamn job I do,” Baekhyun grumbled, staring at the home. “Maybe this isn’t right.”

               His assumption was proven wrong when the little man stepped out of the front door and waved at them, greeting the trio with coos. “So these are the boys I’ve heard so much about,” Junmyeon commented as though he and Baekhyun were moms talking about their sons. “Which one is which?”

               “I’m Chanyeol,” Sehun said, raising his hand.

               “And I’m Sehun,” Chanyeol said.

               “Don’t fuck with people,” Baekhyun whined, smacking both of them in the arms. “The blonde is Sehun, the black haired one is Chanyeol,” Baekhyun explained quickly at Junmyeon’s look of confusion. “You two aren’t actually twins, ya know.”

               “We’re littermates though,” the said together.

               Junmyeon just stared at them.

               “I know,” Baekhyun nodded. “It’s creepy when they do that.”

               The older showed them into his (extremely nice) home before trailing into the backyard where he had set up a cookout. A “little get together” to Junmyeon seemed to mean a lot more than Baekhyun was expecting as he took in the array of different foods (he seemed to have enough to cover all the different diets that might arise from hybrid species) and the tables set out in the yard. The pool was uncovered and several people and their hybrids were already sitting with their feet in the water. Baekhyun was glad for the outdoor party, seeing as how beautiful the summer had become.

               “Baekhyun!” Minseok waved at him. Baekhyun grabbed Sehun and Chanyeol by the hands before the two could get into anything and walked over to where the man was sitting by the pool. A fluffed up poodle hybrid was sitting next to him with his jeans rolled into cuffs so he could soak his feet. Minseok’s hybrid looked better dressed than he did. “This is Luhan,” he introduced, patting the poodle’s hair and getting a glare in return.

               “Hello,” Baekhyun cooed, taking a seat and immediately tossing his shoes to the side to splash his feet in the pool. He sighed contentedly at the chill. “This is Sehun and Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, motioning to the mice who sat beside him with their long legs brought up to their chins, staring at the water like it was going to eat them.

               “Which one-”

               “Sehun is blonde,” Baekhyun explained quickly, pointing them out. “And the taller one is Chanyeol.”

               “They’re mice?” Luhan spoke up, staring at the hybrids in awe. “They’re so big.” Sehun and Chanyeol glanced over at the dog hybrid in confusion.

               “Should we not be?” Chanyeol questioned.

               “People always comment on that,” Sehun mused, looking over at his littermate. 

“Are we not supposed to be big, Baekie?”

               Baekhyun shrugged, “normal mice are pretty small.”

               Chanyeol and Sehun looked at each other before shrugging.

               “Are they twins?” Minseok asked.

               “I have no idea,” Baekhyun stage whispered, glancing over at his hybrids. “They’ll never explain it to me.”

               More and more people Baekhyun recognized from the office appeared, and many of the same questions arose.

               “Sehun is blonde, Chanyeol is the taller one.”

               “They’re littermates – I don’t know if they’re twins or brothers or what that even means.”

               “I don’t know why they’re so tall.”

               “Yes, Chanyeol’s ears are bigger than average – don’t comment on it to him.”

               “Yes, they can grab things with their tails.”

               While Baekhyun didn’t mind conversing with vague faces from their work place, he preferred sitting at the pool or the table with people he was actually friends with. He found he was actually quite excited to meet everyone’s hybrids, and wasn’t disappointed by the huge array of personalities and species he got to meet.

               Kyungsoo’s cat, Jongin, turned out to be a simple black cat who was much more handsome than Baekhyun wanted to admit. The cat obviously took a lot of time working on his appearance, and prided himself in it. Kyungsoo, next to him, looked in adoration at the hybrid as he laughed along with conversations and introduced himself easily to people. Junmyeon’s dog hybrid was the same way. Kris was huge – having even a couple inches on Chanyeol who stared at the dog in shock – and walked around the party without his owner at his side. He was able to easily converse with other hybrids and their owners and even show off his house to people who wanted to look around more closely. Baekhyun definitely noticed the huge difference in his entirely dependent little mice compared to the independent hybrids his friends had.

               Minseok’s dog, Luhan, turned out to be a sweetheart. While Minseok laughed and said the poodle really was a spoiled brat from all the shows he did that boosted his ego, Luhan was one of the hybrids that really tried to chat with Chanyeol and Sehun. Baekhyun’s blonde mouse seemed to take particularly well to the poodle and giggled as they chatted. He definitely noticed Sehun struggling to keep up with Luhan in conversation, but he was also happy to see the smile on the blonde’s face. So what if his hybrids were a little bit… slower than everyone else’s?

               From Luhan, they were introduced to Yixing, whose owner wasn’t even present at the party. The cat hybrid was apparently best friends with Kris and the poodle, and lived only a few houses over, so was trusted to come and play with them on his own. He was a very quiet, calm little hybrid who looked at Chanyeol and Sehun with caution. Baekhyun wondered if all the cat hybrids were annoyed that the mice were so large.

               One of the last pairs to arrive was Jongdae and his hybrid. Tao was relatively new, and still extremely shy as he hid behind the much smaller man who was his owner. But, the cat was extremely pretty when he finally did come out to say hello. Baekhyun cooed and stroked over his velvety ears, assuring that he would be fine and didn’t need to cling to Jongdae so much.

               “Tao is cute,” Baekhyun said honestly as the White Persian was dragged away by Luhan and Yixing. Baekhyun scanned the yard and was surprised to see Chanyeol and Sehun sitting by the pool, talking with Kyungsoo and Jongin.

               “I’m worried he’s not adjusting well,” Jongdae said, biting his lower lip.

               “It takes time,” Baekhyun assured.

               Jongdae just nodded before steering the conversation away. “Chanyeol and Sehun really are huge,” he commented, making Baekhyun laugh.

               “Yeah, imagine my shock considering I thought they would stay the size of kids,” Baekhyun said fondly, watching as Jongin somehow convinced Chanyeol to stick his feet in the water. The poor mouse’s tail was curled in agitation, but he just grinned goofily at the cat and nodded in enthusiasm.

               “How are you two enjoying the party?” Junmyeon asked, coming up behind the two and looping his arms around their shoulders. Baekhyun could smell the alcohol on him.

               “Hyung, have you been drinking?” he mocked, gasping.

               “Not too much,” Junmyeon shrugged.

               “There’s booze?” Jongdae piped up, sidling over to where Junmyeon pointed.

               “This was actually a pretty good idea,” Baekhyun hummed, nodding to where everyone was actually having a good time socializing.

               “I told you,” the older cooed, holding up the beer he had in his hand. “Why don’t you get a little drunk? You’re the one who brought some of it.”

               Baekhyun shrugged. “Unlike you guys, my hybrids actually need me,” he sighed. “I never noticed how incompetent the two of them are before meeting a bunch of other hybrids.”

               “What did you expect,” Junmyeon shrugged. “You got rodent hybrids – they’re not exactly the brightest of the bunch, ya know.”

               Baekhyun pursed his lips. “I guess not, but it doesn’t mean they aren’t great,” he snapped, getting a little defensive. “It’s okay if they need me to take care of them a little more than other hybrids.” Junmyeon just shrugged.

               Eventually, as the evening wore on, it became a party for the hybrids outside while the humans claimed the inside. Baekhyun still went and stuck his head out to check on his boys every few minutes, but it seemed like they were going to be fine. Many of the hybrids (mostly dogs) had stripped to their boxers and were splashing in the pool. Kris, with his serious expression, seemed to have designated himself as lifeguard. Chanyeol and Sehun were sitting and clapping at the competition to make the biggest splash with Yixing and Jongin. At least the water-avoidant hybrids had made friends.

               Baekhyun, apparently, was the only human not at least buzzed in the house. He shouldn’t have been shocked to find the majority of them sitting on Junmyeon’s (expensive) furniture, gushing and bragging about their hybrids.

               “Luhan has won _eight_ shows,” Minseok declared, puffing out his chest as though it was him with the blue ribbons.

               “So what?” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Tao has _papers_ – his real name is so long, I don’t even remember it half the time.”

               “You all are idiots,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Jongin is gorgeous and doesn’t need to kiss up to some judge or papers to say it.”

               “How did you manage to get such a pretty cat?” Jongdae whined.

               Kyungsoo shrugged, “I dunno, I got him when he was still just a tiny kitten – I didn’t know he was gonna grow up and be the literal Adonis personified.”

               “Woah there,” Baekhyun laughed. “Why are you all talking about how attractive your hybrids are?”

               “Because Jongin’s hot,” Jongdae whined. “And Kyungsoo always out does us because he didn’t even pay for him! He just adopted him – not cool man. Tao costed me a shit ton of money.” Minseok nodded in agreement.

               “Isn’t it weird to be calling a hybrid hot though?” Baekhyun asked with a raised eyebrow.

               Apparently not considering they all barked out laughter at his question.

               “Dude, what do you mean?” Minseok wheezed.

               “Have you seen Kris?” Junmyeon asked as he rubbed tears of laughter from his eyes. “If you look at my dog and say he’s not insanely attractive, you’re wrong.” Baekhyun pursed his lips because yeah, he had definitely thought that when he saw the hybrid. “Plus, we have all come to the conclusion that, even if Jongin’s the hottest, Kris is the best in bed.”

               Jongdae snorted, “How’d we prove that? He’s only ever fucked you – so we don’t know that for sure. You could be over exaggerating.”

               “Plus, how are we measuring this?” Kyungsoo questioned. “Because if you say Luhan is a top, then you’re crazy.” Minseok just grinned and shrugged, taking another swig of his drink.

               Baekhyun’s head was spinning. “You guys – you… you… you fuck your – I’m sorry, what?” he sputtered.

               “What?” Jongdae questioned.

               “You guys have sex with your hybrids?” Baekhyun choked out.

               The guys around him all exchanged glances before looking back at him. Baekhyun suddenly felt like he was in a room filled with Chanyeols and Sehuns – people who were all on the same page but he was out of the loop. “Yes?” Minseok said, scrunching his face at Baekhyun in question. “Why wouldn’t we?”

               “Isn’t that like, unethical?” Baekhyun sputtered. “Or bestiality or something?”

               Another roar of laughter followed. “Dude, they’re like 90% human,” Jongdae laughed.

               “Even Junmyeon fucks his hybrid and he’s the biggest prude here,” Kyungsoo laughed.

               “Me?” Junmyeon said, offended. “Look at yourself, Soo.”

               “Do you mean you don’t?” Jongdae said loudly over Kyungsoo and Junmyeon who had begun arguing. They calmed and looked at him for an answer to Jongdae’s question.

               “No,” Baekhyun muttered. “I never even thought about it.”

               “Wow,” Minseok laughed. “And rodents are the horniest hybrids – they must be glad they have each other since you’re not doing anything.”

               “They’ve never seemed to want anything,” Baekhyun defended. But, as he began thinking about it, maybe his mice weren’t as innocent as he always thought. He figured it was just animal instincts when he woke up to Chaneyol grinding his morning wood against his ass; or that Sehun was just an extra cuddly hybrid when the blonde would curl himself up into Baekhyun’s chest while they watched movies. Baekhyun had just shrugged off the stray touches they left him in awkward places, and ignored when the two got slightly too close to him – figuring they just didn’t know any better. “At least, they never say that they do,” Baekhyun mumbled after a moment.

               “Baek,” Jongdae sighed. “Chanyeol and Sehun are hot as hell though – how have you not noticed that?”

               “Not to mention they’re so tall – Chanyeol is nearly the size of Kris – you gotta wonder if they’re _proportional_ or not,” Minseok wriggled his eyebrows at Baekhyun.

               “I don’t know,” Baekhyun sputtered. “I got them when they were still just little kids! I feel like it would be weird if I was attracted to them now that they’re grown up.”

               “You’re so weird,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

               “I am not,” Baekhyun yelled back.

               “Sehun is wicked pretty,” Junmyeon sighed, resting his cheek on his hand. “I don’t know how such a simple little mouse hybrid could be so perfect looking.” There were hums of agreement.

               “Chanyeol is kinda funny looking,” Jongdae giggled. “But it’s endearing.”

               “It’s just his ears,” Baekhyun said, instantly jumping to his hybrid’s defense. “They’re just larger than normal.”

               “Is there any correlation between ears and penis size, because if so-” Baekhyun smacked Minseok over the top of the head, only getting drunken laughter in response.

               Luckily, the conversation seemed to move away from the topic and Baekhyun was able to relax a bit against the couch he was sitting on. As he was familiar with from high school and college parties, everyone seemed to break up into little groups to chat and laugh with. Baekhyun was currently leaning against Kyungsoo’s shoulder while the younger showed him pictures of his recent trip to Hawaii.

               “It was really pretty,” Kyungsoo hummed as he flicked through his camera roll. “Jongin even sucked it up and went to the beach a bunch with me – I was shocked he actually went near the water, and now he doesn’t seem to mind it as much.” Baekhyun hummed in acknowledgement and cooed appropriately when he needed to. Jongdae was leaning over both of them to see all the photos from their coworker’s adventure to the tropical island, and he made most of the conversation by pointing things out and questioning everything.

               “Daddy!”

               “Baekie!”

               Baekhyun turned to see his two hybrids racing at him, looking horrified. He didn’t have much of a chance to even move before he was being suffocated by the two hybrids tackling him into the couch. It would have been slightly hilarious if not for Sehun trembling like a leaf and Chanyeol angrily yelling about how Sehunnie got hurt. “A dumb cat scratched him!” The mouse said, his hands flailing.

               “Who?” Kyungsoo asked, immediately standing up, most likely thinking it was Jongin.

               The mice looked at each other and shook their heads dumbly. “We don’t know him.”

               “What did they look like?” Baekhyun questioned, taking Sehun’s face in his hands and turning it to look at the (minor) scratch running along his jaw. “Are you sure they meant to? Or were you guys playing?”

               “We were playing,” Sehun whimpered.

               “But the cat took it too far,” Chanyeol protested. “Everyone was making sure no teeth and no claws, but this guy scratched Sehunnie!”

               Baekhyun sighed. “Maybe it was an accident.” The two shook their heads furiously at their owner. It was then that Kris trailed into the house and over to the trio.

               “Is he alright?” he questioned, looking from Baekhyun to Sehun.

               “Yeah, he is,” Baekhyun assured. “Just a little shocked.” He had learned from the months of taking care of the two that they seemed to say “ow” or scream in pain before they actually registered whether what they did actually hurt. It was like dealing with two toddlers.

              “I don’t think Tao meant to scratch him,” Kris said, ringing his hands awkwardly in front of him.

               “It was Tao?” Jongdae groaned, rubbing at his forehead.

               “Yeah, but I think Sehun just surprised him,” Kris said awkwardly, not looking at Sehun who was sending him a death glare.

               “It’s totally fine,” Baekhyun patted Jongdae’s arm. “Sehun can be a bit of a drama queen.”

               “I am not!” Sehun argued.

               “He is not!” Chanyeol agreed.

               “Sehun is the queen and Chanyeol is his faithful body guard,” Baekhyun laughed. Junmyeon appeared at his side, shoving a damp napkin and a bandage into his hands. Baekhyun thanked him before rearranging his mouse into an easier position to reach him on his lap. Chanyeol slid off of Baekhyun and crossed his arms next to him, grumbling about ‘bad kitties’ and ‘dumb claws’ while Baekhyun dabbed at the already dried blood.

               Baekhyun hummed to himself as he cleaned the mouse’s face, ignoring how he pursed his lips and pouted at his owner. Chanyeol had leaned into Baekhyun’s shoulder heavily, watching him fix up Sehun’s little cut. It wasn’t until he was fiddling with the wrapper of the bandage that he noticed how oddly silent it was and looked up to see the majority of faces turned toward him. He just blinked at them in confusion as Jongdae and Kyungsoo both raised their eyebrows at him. He supposed there might have been a better seat for Sehun to take than straddling his lap, but Sehun could also be really clingy when he was upset and Baekhyun was just trying to be a good owner. He turned back to his hybrid and pasted on the bandage with utmost care, patting the mouse’s cheek when he was done. “There you go,” he cooed, kissing Sehun’s nose who sniffled and looked away from him in annoyance.

               “Are you gonna tell that cat to not be mean anymore?” Chanyeol asked, getting impossibly closer to stare Baekhyun straight in the face. His hybrids did sort of have personal space issues.

               “It was an accident, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighed. “I’m sure he already feels bad enough without me yelling at him.” Chanyeol scowled at him before standing and putting out his hand for Sehun to take. The blonde grabbed it and stood off Baekhyun’s lap easily, trailing after the taller with his tail wrapped around his leg in agitation. Baekhyun just sighed at the two – maybe more of these playdates needed to happen so the two of them could grow up a bit and learn to play with others.

               “Don’t get too mad at Tao,” Baekhyun said, looking at Jongdae who slid onto the couch next to him where Chanyeol had vacated. “Like I said, Sehun and Chanyeol can overreact a bit. One time Chanyeol bit Sehun’s finger and he cried for an hour straight – which made Chanyeol cry too because he thought Sehun hated him and-”

               “What the heck is wrong with you?” Jongdae interrupted. Baekhyun just stared at him. “You three look so good together, how have you not taken advantage of that?”

               Baekhyun groaned, “not this again.” He massaged his temples in annoyance.

               “I’m just saying,” Jongdae raised his hands in defense.

               “You aren’t normal if you don’t at least think about it,” Kyungsoo piped up, sitting on Jongdae’s other side so the two could both look at him – definitely ganging up. “They’re both gorgeous.”

               “Stop commenting on that,” Baekhyun scowled. “And I don’t know – sure, they’re both cute, but they’re my pets, of course I wouldn’t think of them like that.” Kyungsoo and Jongdae rolled their eyes. “Plus, Jongin and Kris and Tao and all those other hybrids probably tell you what they want, right?” The two nodded slowly in agreement. “And they can all make decisions for themselves, right?” Another round of nodding. “Chanyeol and Sehun still have problems communicating. I feel like I would just be taking advantage of them – I feel like they wouldn’t really understand what’s happening.”

               “I’m sure their animal instincts let them know what sex is,” Jongdae laughed.

               “Sure, but I don’t know if they would understand what it would mean to do it with _me_ ,” Baekhyun stressed.

               “It’s not like you’re gonna marry the two of them,” Minseok gave his two cents, walking over to sit in the chair near them. “It’s just for fun – and, as much as I hate to make it sentimental, it can definitely help make you closer with your hybrids.”

               “You guys can fuck your hybrids all you want,” Baekhyun groaned. “I just don’t think it would work with mine.” The others just sighed and shrugged, grumbling about what a prude Baekhyun was.

               “Also,” Kyungsoo said suddenly after a few moments of silence. He turned a wicked smile to Baekhyun, “Sehun calls you ‘daddy’?” Baekhyun groaned loudly as the other two immediately jumped on the topic at hand.

               “Seriously, that was so unexpected!”

               “I bet you taught him to call you that.”

               “Shut up,” Baekhyun ground out. “No, I didn’t tell either of them to call me anything. I keep telling you all I got them when they were still tiny – Chanyeol used to call me it too until he got older.”

               “I can’t believe he calls you ‘Baekie’,” Jongdae cooed, reaching over to pinch Baekhyun’s cheek like a child.

               “He can’t pronounce ‘Baekhyun’ correctly,” Baekhyun grumbled. “And Sehun just never got out of the habit – I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

               “Considering they’re both full grown and look like twenty-something year old humans, its pretty kinky that he calls you it,” Minseok laughed. Baekhyun punched him in the arm.

               “Stop making everything dirty,” he whined.

 

               The next few weeks, Baekhyun was on edge. Now that it was on his mind, he couldn’t help over thinking when his hybrids cuddled up to him on the couch or in bed, or question when Sehun was particularly cuddly on his lap, or when Chanyeol wound his tail around Baekhyun’s waist  as he walked by. He cursed his coworkers for putting the thoughts in his head, and he cursed them all for pointing out how attractive Chanyeol and Sehun were. Because, unfortunately, Baekhyun wasn’t blind – of course he could see how hot the two were, especially as a pair.

               Baekhyun threw himself into his work to distract himself, and would come home too exhausted to pay much attention to his hybrids other than the necessities. But, Chanyeol and Sehun were definitely noticing.

               Most Friday nights were times when the three of them would pick out a movie or a game to play all together with the knowledge that Baekhyun didn’t have to get up the next morning. The mice always looked forward to this time, especially in the last little bit seeing as to how hard their owner was working, and they were digging through their box of video games when he got home.

               “Baekie!”

               “Daddy!”

               The two raced over to him where he had wandered into the kitchen, digging through the fridge. “Can we play this tonight, Baekie?” Chanyeol shoved an old Zelda game into his hands. Baekhyun just sighed and shrugged.

               “Sure, if you want to,” he said simply before reaching into the fridge, grabbing a beer and wandering back out into the living room. The two hybrids exchanged looks.

               “What’s wrong?” Sehun asked, sitting down beside Baekhyun on the couch with his legs drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. “Are you mad at us? Did we do something wrong?”

               “No, no,” Baekhyun assured, rubbing over the white-blonde locks between his big mouse ears. “I’m just tired today.”

               “You’re tired every day now,” Chanyeol pouted, sitting on Baekhyun’s other side and leaning heavily into him.

               “Working is hard,” Baekhyun grumbled, tilting back his head to take another gulp of his drink. Sehun wrinkled his nose.

               “Daddy always says alcohol is bad,” He pointed out.

               “Bad for you two,” Baekhyun reminded him. “I can drink it perfectly fine.”

               “Smells bad,” Sehun mumbled, shoving his face into his knees.

               “Come on, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol declared, standing up and putting out a hand for his littermate to take. “If Baekie doesn’t want to play with us, I don’t want to play with him,” the taller mouse hmphed, sending Baekhyun a scowl. Sehun stumbled to his feet, his long legs getting in the way slightly, and followed the brunette up the stairs. Baekhyun sighed and rubbed at his temples.

               He really was being unfair by being so cold to the two of them. They didn’t understand how he was feeling considering he never bothered to really talk to them about anything. They were really just two dumb animals – not as sophisticated as Jongin or Kris who may be able to figure out what’s wrong with their owner – and he was treating them meanly for no real reason. After several minutes, he muttered to himself as he stood and followed after the mice.

               “Guys?” he called as he opened the door, peeking into their shared room.

               Chanyeol was sitting on the floor, his long legs stretched out in front of him, and he was hunched over Baekhyun’s old DS playing a game while Sehun was snuggling into his pile of pillows. They both looked up when he stepped in and glared at him.

               “What do you want?”

               “You’re not allowed in here if you don’t wanna play.”

               “I just wanted to say sorry for being cold to you two,” Baekhyun sighed. “You guys did nothing wrong.” The hybrids looked at each other before staring back at their owner with their black eyes.

               “Why have you been ignoring us?”

               “You haven’t even wanted to play on Fridays.”

               “I know,” Baekhyun nodded, walking over to sit cross legged in front of Chanyeol. “I’ve been working too hard.”

               “You need to take a break,” Chanyeol hummed.

               “I know I do,” Baekhyun agreed. “So, let me make it up to you guys – how about we take a bath and then have a movie night?” Sehun perked up, hugging a pillow to his chest with his ears sticking out happily.

               “Really?” The blonde asked.

               “Yup, and you can pick whatever you want to watch,” Baekhyun assured.

               “What about that creepy Japanese movie Yeolie wants to watch?” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

               “Yeah,” Chanyeol grinned. “The horror one – where the bus gets chopped in half?” Baekhyun scowled to himself – the video the two mice had shown him of that movie looked way too scary for the boys who sometimes got a shock from their own shadows.

               “Fine,” Baekhyun agreed, getting cheers in response. “But – bath first, you both are smelly.”

               “You haven’t bathed us in a while,” Sehun hummed.

               “I know, I’ve been such a neglectful owner,” he grumbled and stood, motioning for them to follow him. Sehun tossed his pillow to the side and Chanyeol snapped his DS shut as they skipped after him.

               The bathroom soon filled with steam as Baekhyun filled the tub, letting the boys wait outside and away from the water they disliked so much until it was ready. As a treat, Baekhyun broke out the package of bath products his sister had bought him and put some sickeningly sweet smelling thing into the water that turned it into a huge tub of bubbles. Sehun and Chanyeol were ecstatic when they saw it. Baekhyun barely had to urge them out of their clothes and into the water.

               “Why don’t you ever join us during bath time?” Sehun asked suddenly as the mice splashed at each other and shoved bubbles into the other’s face. Chanyeol was just beginning to form a bubble beard and Sehun had an afro on top of his hair.

               “I don’t think I can fit, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun laughed from where he kneeled next to the porcelain.

               “We can make room,” Chanyeol said immediately, squishing himself against the side of the tub as Sehun did the same. Baekhyun sighed at the small space they’d created between them.

               “I’m not that small,” Baekhyun pointed out.

               “Yes you are,” they chorused together, getting a scowl from their owner.

               “It would be much easier to wash us if you were in here too,” Chanyeol pointed out.

               “And more fun,” Sehun grinned, grabbing a handful of bubbles to pat onto the human’s head. Baekhyun groaned and tried to shove his wet hands away. He always managed to get his clothes soaked while trying to wash them without meaning to.

               “Fine, fine,” Baekhyun gave in, figuring he could do what the two wanted for the evening to make it up to them for ignoring the hybrids for weeks. He shrugged off the button up shirt he had to sport at work, and slid off his khakis and boxers, folding them nicely so they wouldn’t wrinkle. Chanyeol and Sehun were grinning at him as he stepped in between them. When he tried to sit, there were feet under him that he shoved at. The two seemed to come to the consensus that the best way to fit Baekhyun between them was putting their legs to either side like a cage. He pouted slightly as they cooed at him like he was the hybrid and they were his owners.

               “You’re so small,” Chanyeol laughed.

               “Shut up,” Baekhyun growled at him and reached for the shampoo. He squeezed some onto his palm and waved Sehun forward, scrubbing it into his hair. He had to kneel on the hard tub surface anyways, so getting into the water didn’t help his knees, but he had to admit it _was_ a lot easier to reach everywhere he need to.

               He nearly slipped and fell into Sehun when he suddenly felt two curious hands on his ass. “Chanyeol,” He squeaked, looking back at the brunette who was staring at him.

               “Why don’t people have tails?” he asked innocently, his eyes big in wonder. Baekhyun supposed the two of them had never really seen him without his clothes on, so they might actually be confused about human anatomy.

               “Because we don’t need them,” he said after a moment. “We evolved from monkeys but for some reason the tails went away.” Chanyeol frowned in confusion.

               “But tails are so helpful,” Sehun commented, craning his neck over Baekhyun to look at his tail-less spine. “You can grab things with it and balance with it.”

               “We have tail bones,” Baekhyun said after a moment. “I think they help us sit down or something, but other than that, I don’t know why we don’t have them.”

               “That’s dumb,” Chanyeol declared, reaching out to poke at the knobs of Baekhyun’s spine. Baekhyun turned away from him, ignoring his prodding as he finished up rinsing Sehun’s hair. “Your butt is so big too,” Chanyeol said after another few moments and suddenly Baekhyun’s ass was being fondled again. “Why does it need to be so big?” Baekhyun slapped his hands away.

               “Mine is not that big,” Baekhyun whined. “That’s not a nice thing you say to someone!”

               “It’s not?” Chanyeol questioned.

               “But Nikki Minaj has a big butt – isn’t it a good thing?” Sehun piped up.

               “Not on boys,” Baekhyun sighed. Sometimes the two mice really knew nothing. “So don’t say that to people.”

               “Sehunnie’s butt is so skinny,” Chanyeol giggled. Baekhyun felt Sehun tried to kick out at him. “It’s basically nonexistent.”

               “You’re one to talk,” Sehun stuck his tongue out at him.

               “My penis is bigger than yours,” Chanyeol fired back as Baekhyun was turning around to scrub at his hair instead.

               “Size doesn’t matter,” Sehun hummed.

               “Sure it doesn’t,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

               “Stop being mean.”

               “Stop having a small dick.”

               “Daddy!”

               “Baekie!”

               “Both of you shut it,” Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol on the head. “Stop harassing your brother.”

               “He’s not my brother,” Chanyeol grumbled.

               “We always tell you we’re littermates,” Sehun sighed in annoyance.

               “Yeah and you never explain what that means,” Baekhyun protested. The hybrids had a silent conversation with their eyes across the tub. Baekhyun ignored them as he cupped water in his hands to rinse the suds out of the brunette’s hair.

               “We aren’t brothers,” Chanyeol finally sighed after a moment. “We just grew up together.”

               “You humans would say ‘childhood friends’,” Sehun said, putting air quotes around the word.

               “We got dropped into the same area together and taken care of together since we were born cause mouse moms don’t usually stay with their kids,” Chanyeol hummed.

               “So there must have been others besides you two,” Baekhyun hummed as he grabbed the soap and took Chanyeol by the wrist to rub him down.

               “Of course there were,” Sehun nodded.

               “But Sehunnie and me were the closest,” Chanyeol perked up.

               “We’d never left each other’s side since we met,” Sehun said proudly.

               “How cute,” Baekhyun cooed, rubbing the soap off Chanyeol’s chest. “So you guys are as close as brothers.”

               “Yup,” the said together.

               “But I think we like each other more than brothers,” Sehun giggled. “I never liked my actual siblings very much.”

               “Me neither,” Chanyeol agreed. “We like you a lot too, Baekie.”

               “Yeah,” Sehun grinned. “You fit in with us.”

               “Gee, good to know,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I fit in with a pair of mice.” He felt Sehun move behind him from the sloshing of the water, and soon the blonde was wrapped around him. Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder to see the top of the mouse’s head and ears snuggling into his back with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

               “I’m glad you adopted us,” Sehun said, looking up at him.

               “Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed. “Thank you for taking us.” The brunette pressed his cheek into Baekhyun’s chest and hugged him just as tightly from his front. As cute as it was that they were when being grateful for him, Baekhyun could only kneel awkwardly as they cuddled him and slowly stroke over Chanyeol’s hair.

               “I’m glad I got you guys,” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly, turning to Sehun once they finally let go of him. He grabbed the pale hybrid’s arms and scrubbed over his torso quickly. “I think I’d be much more lonely around here without you.”  
               “Baekie, why don’t you have a girlfriend?” Chanyeol hummed.

               “Yeah, if you’re lonely you should find a girl,” Sehun nodded.

               Baekhyun laughed. “That’s a lot harder than you make it out to be,” Baekhyun hummed as he rinsed Sehun off. “Considering I don’t like girls – it makes my dating life a little harder.”

               “You don’t like girls?” Sehun asked in shock.

               Baekhyun shook his head.

               “Then who do you like?” Chanyeol questioned.

             “Boys,” Baekhyun laughed. “I don’t know if hybrids have words for it – but to humans I’m gay.”

              Chanyeol and Sehun had another silent exchange with their facial expressions. “I like boys too,’ Sehun nodded. “And girls – everyone basically.”

               “Me too,” Chanyeol said excitedly. “If they’re nice, then I like them!” Baekhyun cooed and reached over to pinch his cheek at how cute he was. What simple creatures.

               “Daddy, can we wash you now?” Sehun asked enthusiastically, sitting up straighter and grabbing for Baekhyun’s hair. He winced and shooed Sehun’s hands away as he ripped at his skull a little too hard.

               “Yeah I want to help Baekie now!” Chanyeol nodded along.

               “Uh,” Baekhyun stuttered but ended up shrugging. “I always helped you two because I figured you didn’t know how to, though.”

               “We don’t really,” Sehun giggled, grabbing Baekhyun’s shampoo.

               “But we can try!” Chanyeol nodded.

               Baekhyun only winced and scolded them a couple of times as they took turns rubbing the shampoo into his hair. They seemed in awe at the texture and color of it, running their hands through it well after it was necessary. Baekhyun took good care of his hair – after how many times he dyed it to get it the perfect shade of light browny-orange, he wanted to make sure it stayed perfect. “Why is it darker at the bottom?” Chanyeol questioned, staring at a handful of strands.

               “Because I dye my hair,” Baekhyun responded simply.

               “What color is it normally?” Sehun questioned.

               “Black,” Baekhyun laughed. “Like Chanyeol’s.”

               “Are most people’s hair black?” Chanyeol asked.

               “I’m Korean, so yeah, most of ours is,” he nodded.

               “I’m Korean though too,” Sehun pouted. “Why is mine white?”

               “I’m assuming it’s because of the mouse genes,” Baekhyun said, reaching over to run a hand through the smaller hybrid’s hair.

               “I wanna dye my hair!” Chanyeol said, bouncing and making the water slosh around them.

               “What color?” Sehun asked.

               “Hm,” Chanyeol put a finger to his chin as he thought. “Red.”

               “That’s a dumb color,” Sehun said, sticking his tongue out.

               “No,” Chanyeol scowled. “Like, bright, firetruck red – like that actor’s hair on the TV.”

               “I want rainbow hair,” Sehun grinned.

               “That’s not allowed,” Chanyeol whined.

               “Fine, I want black hair then,” Sehun said, puffing out his chest.

               “That’s so boring!” Chanyeol groaned. “Pick something more fun!’

               “Fine,” Sehun pouted, thinking. “I want blue then.”

               “Blue is dumb.”

               “You’re dumb.”

               “ _Boys_ ,” Baekhyun sighed.

               They grew quiet as they silently fought over the soap until Chanyeol became the victor and started rubbing it over Baekhyun’s arms and chest. He let himself close his eyes and just enjoy the pampering and the water – it had been a long time since he’d taken a bath, let alone have someone else wash him. It was actually quite nice, especially with how careful Chanyeol was being seeing he was so unsure of himself. Baekhyun’s eyes only opened when Chanyeol’s scrubbing fingers began to dip lower on his stomach. “I got it from here,” Baekhyun laughed, trying to take the soap from the hybrid who held it high out of his reach.

               “I wanna do it,” Chanyeol whined. Baekhyun frowned but didn’t argue, only blushing slightly as he scrubbed down Baekhyun’s torso.

               “You’re so little,” Sehun cooed, watching Chanyeol’s hands. The suds of bubble bath had long since dispersed, and Baekhyun felt like he suddenly needed to cover himself.

               “You’re even smaller than Sehunnie,” Chanyeol laughed, as his hand trailed over Baekhyun’s crotch. He slapped at the hybrid’s hands.

               “You’re supposed to be giving me a bath,” Baekhyun grumbled. Chanyeol smiled sheepishly before scrubbing his legs and then deeming him done.

               “Why is it so small?” Sehun asked, not getting the hint and reaching out to grab at Baekhyun’s cock. He gasped and shoved Sehun away quickly.

               “It’s not that small,” Baekhyun protested.

               “You’re just overall very small,” Chanyeol shrugged.

               “I’ve never seen one so little,” Sehun giggled into his fist.

               “That’s not something you say to a guy,” Baekhyun whined.

               “Humans are so strange,” Sehun said. And that was that.

               The three of them all clambered out of the tub, getting dried off by Baekhyun before racing away to find pajamas to wear. Baekhyun trailed into his own room and threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top – his comfiest lounging wear.

               He had already set the TV up to browse for movies when the two mice came down the stairs, giggling together. Baekhyun was sure they thought they were being quiet, but he listened as they tiptoed over to the couch.

               “Baekie?” Chanyeol said loudly next to his ear, surely trying to make him jump. Baekhyun just looked over at him calmly, seeing Chanyeol’s pout form.

               “What?” he questioned.

               “We don’t wanna put on pajamas,” Chanyeol declared. Baekhyun blinked and glanced back fully at the two that had in fact not put any clothes on.

               “It’s too hot,” Sehun said simply.

               “I’m literally in pants,” Baekhyun said, raising his leg to show them. “The AC is on, and you two are just gonna get cold and complain. Go put on clothes.” Chanyeol skipped around to the front of the couch and plopped down, cuddling up into Baekhyun’s side.

               “We can cuddle in a blanket if we get cold,” Chanyeol pointed out.

               “Please don’t make us get pjs,” Sehun pleaded, coming around to sit beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun grumbled but gave in.

               He was right in his prediction that the hybrids would be freezing after the chill of the AC set into their bones. They were obviously just overly warm from the heat of the bath, and not even halfway through the film Chanyeol was trying to burrow into Baekhyun. Baekhyun shoved at him but the large brunette managed to get his legs underneath Baekhyun’s weight and his head inside of his tanktop. He giggled as he rose and fell with Baekhyun’s breathing. Sehun, on the other hand, was smart enough to grab a blanket that was lying to the side of the couch and pulled it around his shoulders.

               He was also correct in his prediction that the movie was going to be way too scary for the two of them; even the scene that they had already seen, with the bus getting cut in half and only one girl surviving, made Chanyeol scream and Sehun hide behind Baekhyun who just sighed and tried to calm them down. By the middle of the movie, Sehun was shaking like a leaf and barely watching the screen from behind Baekhyun’s shoulder, and Chanyeol’s hands hadn’t left his eyes in over five minutes.

               Baekhyun shut off the TV once the movie ended and sighed at the two scared hybrids he now had on his hands. “I told you it would be too scary for you,” he pointed out. Chanyeol just whimpered and tried to burrow further into Baekhyun’s shirt, getting a smack on his head for his trouble. “Come on, it’s past midnight now – so, time for bed,” he said, patting the two of them.

               When he stood up, he immediately had two giants plastered to his sides. Sehun was still shaking, whether it was from fear or from being cold, Baekhyun wasn’t sure. He led them up the stairs and stopped at their door. Chanyeol and Sehun immediately shook their heads.

               “We want to sleep with you.”

               “We’re too scared.”

               “Guys,” Baekhyun groaned.

               “You don’t have work tomorrow,” Chanyeol whined.

               “Please?” Sehun stared at him with huge eyes.

               He couldn’t exactly say no to the two of them.

               And that’s how Baekhyun found himself curled up with the two of them plastered to his front and back like they used to do often. Having them sleeping against him felt nice – warm for such a hot summer night, but nice all the same.

               Chanyeol snuggled into the back of his neck, pulling him flush against his chest and bending his legs to accommodate Baekhyun. Sehun folded himself against his chest, and he was sure if the two were cats they would have been purring. He supposed during times like this, he didn’t mind his hybrids getting so big – he _liked_ being little spoon god damn it.

               He was just beginning to doze off when he suddenly felt a large hand travel inside his sweats, sliding over his hips before moving back toward his crotch. His eyes flew open and he immediately shuffled to be able to look over his shoulder at Chanyeol who was looking at him curiously. “What’re you doing?” Baekhyun mumbled, sleepy.

               “I wanted to touch it again,” Chanyeol said simply. “Is that bad?”

               “I guess not,” Baekhyun said after a moment. “Just not right now – I’m trying to sleep.”

               “But I wanna see it,” Chanyeol whined against his ear.

               “You’re so freaking weird,” Baekhyun groaned, turning back to see Sehun’s eyes were wide open and looking at them. “And you’re being creepy.” Sehun just grinned.

               He didn’t fight off the wandering hand as Chanyeol pressed his palm against his soft member, trailing down to cup his balls, giggling. “They’re so tiny,” he commented.

               “Quit saying that or I’m not letting you do this anymore,” Baekhyun snapped.

               Chanyeol fell quiet as he continued exploring over Baekhyun’s nether regions. It was oddly non-sexual, the way Chanyeol was feeling him up, more like a curious little kid than an actual sexual partner. He couldn’t deny that it felt nice though, and shut his eyes again. Sehun giggled and poked at his cheek. Baekhyun just hummed to show the hybrid he knew he was there, but didn’t feel like actually responding. He couldn’t help opening his legs slightly as Chanyeol’s hand wandered further down. “What’s this like?” Chanyeol questioned as he prodding his fingers against Baekhyun’s hole.

               “It’s just like what you two have,” Baekhyun said in response. The two mice seemed shocked by that, if Sehun pressing closer and trying to look down Baekhyun’s pants and Chanyeol’s prodding having more of a purpose were anything to go by. Baekhyun hissed and kicked Chanyeol’s shin when he tried pressing a finger through the ring of muscles. “Don’t do that.”

               “Why?” Chanyeol questioned. “I wanted to see what it was.”

               “It’ll hurt,” Baekhyun said simply.

               “Why?” Sehun asked, looking up at him.

               “Because I’m not a girl,” Baekhyun laughed at their innocence. The two hybrids seemed confused by this, but eventually Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hand come out of his pants and Sehun’s slide in, exploring just as the other had. They both seemed fascinated with his ass.

               “Can I look at it?” Sehun asked excitedly, looking up at Baekhyun.

               “You’re already touching it though,” Baekhyun pointed out.

               “But I wanna _see_ it,” Sehun stressed.

               Baekhyun couldn’t muster up the strength to argue, so shrugged. He wasn’t expecting to be flipped suddenly onto his stomach and his hips being pulled up into the air. He gasped slightly and looked over his shoulder at the two who had kneeled behind him. He couldn’t help blushing as they pulled down his sweats and parted his cheeks, staring at his entrance.

               “It looks so strange with no tail,” Sehun commented.

               “What does?” Baekhyun asked.

               They paused a moment. “All of it,” the said together.

               Baekhyun sighed and just let his cheek press into his mattress, letting them do their exploring. He winced and pulled his hips away again when Chanyeol tried poking a finger into him. “I said don’t do that,” he said sternly.

               “But-”

               “No,” Baekhyun said again.

               “It’s fun to do that though,” Chanyeol whined.

               “What if we got something to make it not hurt?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun paused, blushing brightly at where this whole situation was leading. He sighed, resolving to just let it continue, before reaching into his side table and tossing them a little bottle. Sehun grabbed it and stared at it.

               “Put that on your finger,” Baekhyun instructed, laying back down with his hips up. He heard the two fighting behind him over which one would get the lube, and had to scold them when Sehun squeaked from Chanyeol biting his ear. Chanyeol won though, so his fingers appeared at Baekhyun’s entrance again, sliding in much quicker than Baekhyun was expecting. He gasped slightly as Chanyeol slid it in as far as he could way too fast. “Woah there, slow down,” he gasped. Chanyeol stared at him in confusion, but obeyed and slowly began crooking his finger.

               “It’s so tight,” he giggled.

               “You’re literally feeling inside of my fucking body, of course it's tight,” Baekhyun groaned, pressing his forehead to the sheets.

               “I wanna try,” Sehun whined. Chanyeol’s finger was pulled out abruptly and replaced with a smaller more slender digit. Sehun was just as eager and pulled Baekhyun’s breath from his throat. The blonde cooed, finding it fun as he twisted his finger inside of Baekhyun. “Wow, no wonder Chanyeol likes doing this.”

               “I told you,” Chanyeol shrugged. “You never wanted to try it.”

               “Because it feels nice being on the receiving end,” Sehun said and Baekhyun could almost hear him stick his tongue out – as per his usual response. Baekhyun’s brain took several seconds to comprehend what they were saying.

               “Hold up,” he said, rising to his forearms and looking back at them. “What are you two talking about?” They looked at him oddly.

               “What do you mean?” They asked together.

               “What do you mean you like being on the receiving end and Chanyeol likes doing it?” Baekhyun reiterated.

               “We fuck pretty often,” Chaneyol said simply, blinking at Baekhyun and glancing over at Sehun who was nodding.

               “But you two always talk about wanting girls,” Baekhyun protested.

               “Of course, because our instincts tell us to find a mate who can have babies,” Sehun said as though it were obvious. “But we don’t have any girls around here.”

               “Of course you two were fucking under my roof,” Baekhyun muttered to himself.

               “Are you mad?” Chanyeol asked quickly, panic in his voice. Baekhyun just shook his head.

               “I wanted to ask you to join but Chanyeol said no,” Sehun pouted.

               “I did not!”

               “Yes you did! You said we shouldn’t ask him!”

               “I said he would ask us if he wanted to join!”

               “Well you were wrong!”

               “Stop arguing,” Baekhyun groaned. Sehun’s digit was still inside him during this whole thing, and he had shifted slightly to be able to press in much deeper.

               “Do you want to join us?”

               “You can if you want.”

               “I didn’t know it was an option,” Baekhyun huffed, looking back at them. The two looked way too hopeful. Baekhyun pursed his lips and looked away. “I would like it if I could join you guys sometimes.” The cheer from Chanyeol was a bit much but Baekhyun couldn’t help the twist in his gut from his own words.

               He was promptly flipped onto his back with lips pressing eagerly against his own. It took him a couple of frantic seconds to figure out how to kiss back and figure out that it was Chanyeol who had pounced on him and Sehun was looking betrayed behind them.

               Chanyeol’s fingers dug into his hips that were still exposed, and his tongue licked at Baekhyun’s lips until they were allowed entrance. He was just as enthusiastic with his exploration of Baekhyun’s mouth as he was while exploring the rest of him. Baekhyun kissed back shyly at first, before realizing how much he had missed the feeling of another person above him, their lips moving against his. He pressed back with eagerness matching the other’s as the moments went by. Baekhyun felt Sehun moving along the mattress by the dips by his side. The blonde was suddenly next to him, his lips pressing against his jaw and neck.

               “I wanna kiss him,” Sehun whined after several minutes of sucking a hicky beneath Baekhyun’s jaw.

               “Too bad,” Chanyeol grinned at him.

               Sehun smacked him on the shoulder, “Lemme try.”

               Chanyeol scowled at him, “No.”

               Baekhyun yelled over the arguing hybrids as they started screaming at each other, “We aren’t doing this if you two argue!” That shut them up, making them stare at Baekhyun in disbelief.

               Chanyeol gave up his position over Baekhyun, letting Sehun swoop in and kiss him instead. Sehun was just as eager, but not as persistent, letting his lips move lazily over Baekhyun’s. He was much more submissive than the other, opening his mouth pliantly when Baekhyun ran his tongue over the swell of his bottom lip. Though, it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to start whining from beside them, shoving at Sehun’s shoulder.

               The two looked at each other before suddenly breaking out in matching smiles – that couldn’t be good.

               Baekhyun gasped as they both grabbed at the hem of his tank top and ripped it up and over his head all at once. He barely got a chance to get used to the chill before they were both attacking his chest with licks and bites. He moaned as they licked over his nipples.

               His sweats were eventually pulled all the way off his legs, and the hybrids fought over who got to settle between his legs first. He gave them both a look of death before Sehun crawled between them with a grin. He raised them up off the mattress, pressing them close to Baekhyun’s chest and nipping at his inner thigh. Baekhyun whined at him, wincing slightly at a particularly hard bite. He didn’t get a chance to actually scold the younger before Chanyeol was moving up to his head and pressing his lips down onto his again.

               Baekhyun cried out into Chanyeol’s mouth when he felt Sehun’s lips wrap around the head of his dick. “Sehun,” he gasped, staring down at the blonde that was swirling his tongue around Baekhyun. Chanyeol giggled at Baekhyun, pushing him back down and capturing his lips again.

               “He’s really good at that,” Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun didn’t need to respond as Sehun began bobbing. He simply wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and moaned.

               Baekhyun’s eyes shot open and his back arched as he felt Sehun engulf his entire member in one go. He’s sure a guttural cry would have been pulled from his lips, but his mouth only opened in a silent scream. His toes curled as he felt Sehun’s throat swallowing around him. “Sehunnie! Baekie is going to come too fast if you do that,” Chanyeol whined, leaning back to pat the blonde on his head. Sehun pulled back, grinning sheepishly. Baekhyun was torn between whether he wanted to shove the blonde’s head back down or be grateful that he didn’t come in only a handful of minutes in.

               “Turn back over,” Chanyeol ordered, not waiting for Baekhyun to respond before manhandling him over onto his stomach. Baekhyun couldn’t explain why he was so turned on by being shoved around – the large hands and large overall presence of the other two made his heart thrum against his ribcage.

               “I wanna stretch him,” Sehun said. “You get to do it to me all the time.”

               “Yeah cause you never want to top,” Chanyeol pointed out.

               Baekhyun only had to wait a couple moments for the two to straighten it out themselves and Sehun’s fingers to be stroking at his entrance again. He pressed in a single digit which made Baekhyun suck in a breath, but was quick to push in another. Baekhyun winced at the slight burn, but it quickly faded into a dull pleasure. “You need to move them more,” Chanyeol instructed. “You know how I do it to you – you gotta find his special spot.” Sehun hummed in understanding before beginning to scissor and crook his fingers against Baekhyun’s walls.      

               It was pretty obvious when the blonde finally did find his prostate, because Baekhyun’s entire body tensed up and he let out a long moan. Sehun grinned and brushed over it again, eliciting the same response. With Baekhyun moaning in pleasure, it was easy for Sehun to press in a third finger and stretch him nicely.

               “I get to go first,” Chanyeol said when Sehun pulled his fingers out. Baekhyun could tell Sehun wanted to argue, but they feared he would stop everything immediately – not knowing that there was no way in hell he was going to make this stop. Baekhyun couldn’t help whimpering slightly as he watched the two of them shuck off their shirts and pants. He could sort of understand why they kept commenting on the fact that he was so small – they were both much larger than any ex-boyfriend Baekhyun had had before. He couldn’t help trembling slightly as he watched Chanyeol slick himself up and kneel behind him.

               “Go slow, Yeolie,” Baekhyun gasped as he felt the blunt head of Chanyeol’s erection against his hole. “It’s been a while since I-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence, as it was cut off by the cry that was ripped from his lips as the hybrid pressed in. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped and he pressed his forehead to the sheets beneath him, feeling overwhelmed as Chanyeol seemed to keep sliding in forever. It felt like ages before he finally felt his hips pressing against his backside. The stretch burned slightly, but it didn’t take long for Baekhyun to feel wonderfully full.

               “You can move,” Baekhyun gasped out.

               He probably should have repeated his wish of going slow at first, since he hadn’t had a boyfriend or a hook up since Junior year of college, because the hybrid pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, making Baekhyun cry out again.

               He knew he was being loud, he knew the sounds coming from him were more cries and screams than moans, but he couldn’t seem to stop them – it was like Chanyeol’s dick was forcing them out of him. Sehun, being the darling he was, moved to sit beside Baekhyun to kiss over his neck and stroke soothingly over his erection. “St-stop,” Baekhyun gasped at Sehun. “Going to… come,” he explained at the hybrid’s surprise. Between Chanyeol’s rough, fast pace, he couldn’t handle a hand on his dick too.

               Baekhyun could tell when Chanyeol was getting close, because the rhythm suddenly faltered into a mess and he leaned down to wrap his fingers tightly around the base of Baekhyun’s erection, making him cry out and flail, wanting to orgasm with the other. But, Chanyeol was ruthless and kept his hold even as he came, grinding into Baekhyun as he came down from his high. Baekhyun growled at him as he pulled his hand off his still hard member and smile sheepishly at him. “Sehunnie wants a chance,” he said as though that made up for it.

               Baekhyun groaned as Chanyeol pulled out, feeling his come slide down his thighs. He suddenly felt horribly, disgustingly empty, but didn’t have to wait long for Sehun to slide up behind him. “Are you ready, Daddy?” Baekhyun shouldn’t like how much that word sounded on Sehun’s lips in this situation. He just nodded, not trusting his voice. Sehun, being just as eager as Chanyeol, pushed into him all at once, and Baekhyun was right back to being a moaning mess.

               He was glad for, halfway through, behind flipped over onto his back so that Chanyeol could kiss the life out of him. Between the brunette’s lips and the blonde’s quick pace, he only needed a couple of tugs from Chanyeol’s hand to be crying out and spilling over his own stomach. His body tensing seemed to help Sehun along as he groaned and pushed forward until he came inside of Baekhyun along all of Chanyeol’s spunk. Baekhyun couldn’t help feeling a little gross as Sehun pulled out, but ignored it because his arms were soon filled with the blonde nuzzling into him. Chanyeol was there, cooing at them, as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun from the side.

               “That was fun,” Sehun said, way too peppy for how tired Baekhyun was feeling.

               “We should do it again,” Chanyeol demanded.

               “No,” Baekhyun said quickly. “Maybe another time.”

               “Tomorrow?” they asked together. Baekhyun groaned and shook his head.

               “We’ll see,” he sighed.

               The two cheered and cuddled further into Baekhyun, seeming to form perfectly against him. “Thank you for joining us,” Sehun hummed against Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun let his hands slide through his blonde locks.

               “We like you a lot, Baekie,” Chanyeol admitted, looking at the smaller who just smiled.

               “I bet you’re not gonna like me a lot when I say we should go take another bath,” Baekhyun laughed at their expressions.

               “Why?” they whined in unison.

               “I’m gross,” Baekhyun scowled. “You _both_ came inside me.”

               Chanyeol and Sehun exchanged glances before grinning at Baekhyun. “Bath time sex!” Baekhyun blinked at the two and groaned as they dragged him toward the bathroom. He couldn’t exactly argue – he could never say ‘no’ to his two precious hybrids. If they were happy, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are much appreciated <33


End file.
